Zero Kiryu Kidnapped
by YaoiLoverStories
Summary: What happens when Zero gets kidnapped will Kaname save him or will he die before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Zero Kiryu had been missing for two days now. Some of the day class girls said they saw Kiryu unconcious slung on some guys shoulder. So the first assumtion that they came up with was that he had been kidnapped. Yuki was abosolutely devestated her little brother had been kidnapped. Kaname was beyond angry the stupid hunter had made Yuki worry again. Sighing loudly he gracefully layed on his bed and fell to sleep. Yuki cried uncontrolably as Kaien tries to comfort her, which she was gratefull for. Finally Yuki stopped crying and was now peacefully snooring away on the sofa. Kaien silently made his way back to his office.

Mean While...

Zero winced as the whipe came into contact with his back. The shackles around his wrists cutting into his skin, but not deep enough to spill blood. The handsome blonde haired guy smirkes at the sight before him, Zero chained to the wall on his knees in nothing but a white robe which hung low to expose his back. Ryu's eyes landed on the boy neck the veins pulsing waiting to be pierced by his pure white fangs. Grabbing his neck sofly he brought it close to his mouth, liking the sweet tatsting flesh, before he non to gently sunk his fangs int othe soft skin. Zero screamed in pain and fear. The delicious blood flowd down his throat satisfying his hunger.

This blood was the best he ever had. Pulling away he liked the wound gently lapping the blood up. Zero was shaking in in fear, violet eyes filled with all sorts of emmotions. Ryu threw away his patience and violently turned the boy around so that they were face to face. The look on the boys face made Ryu want to break him even more, so he pulled the top half of the robe down the teen's shoulders to pool at Zero's waist. Pale soft skin was now exposed, not a single blemish or scar lay upon the plains of Zero's chest. Violet eyes met electric blue eyes, the smirk on the others face told Zero that this was only just begining.

At the academy

Seiren was sent to investigate along with Takuma and Shiki, nothing had sprang up until one of the civilians said that they had seen a boy with silver put in a limosine and claimed that the one carrying the silver head had blond hair. Confirming that this was Zero. Takuma being serious aked " Do you know where they headed, if you do please tell us" the old lady hummed quietly before answering "They headed to the east district, some where near the border."

Takuma smiled gratefully and said "Thank you." The three ran out of site then used their vampire speed to reach the border, spliting up to look for a black window tinted limosine. Takuma observed all the cars until finally the limosine was spotted near a huge mansion, he mentally remembered the place and location and hurried on back to the others, then headed to the academy. Kaname was informed of this and gave orders that the so called 'saving' would start tomorrow when everyone was rested up.

* * *

_**End of chapter 1 and chapter 2 will be put up as soon I think of what to do. Comment if you liked this and tell me if ya want more! Just to inform you I am in the middle of a big project for a Rainbow Nisha Rokubou No Shichinin story, if you don't know what that is then watch it cause it is interesting and very good, you can easily watch it on youtube plus it has english subtitles. Farewell for now peeps!**_


	2. Zero Kiryu Dead

Zero cried as the man forced is legs open and harshly prepared him with out any lubrication. The unzipping of pants was heard and Zero's eyes widened in shock as something much bigger prodded at his sore entrance. Ryu smirked evilly and pushed in all they making Zero scream in pain, thrusting in and out over again as the blood made it easy for him to do so.

Screams slowly turned into moans of pleasure, which soon came to halt when Ryu's claws dug deep in his hips and kept on scratching drawing even more blood. With one last thrust he came in Zero and a groan slipped from his mouth. Pulling out slowly he pulled a knife out his back pocket and began slashing away at Zero covering his chest, arms, legs with cuts and then stabbed Zero in the abdomen, shoulder, upper thigh, right hand and near the heart on the left leaving the knife there.

Glancing at Zero he undid the chains and walked away leaving Zero in the cellar to die. Zero gazed at the ceiling with half lidded eyes he was unable to move as the pain coursed through out his entire body his breathing was heavy and blood pooled around his nearly lifeless pale body.

Vision blurring he saw the image of Yuki, chairman and every one else he cared for before mumbling a quiet "I'm Sorry...I...I" his breath hitched, eyes slowy closed and breathing stopped. Everything was silent the cold wind of the dark night became icy and the world seemed to stop turning. The world had just the lost the world's greatest Vampire Hunter and non one would ever know.

It was just like they said not everyone was meant to survive. On that same day Zero's body was disposed of and thrown into the river that was illuminated by the Moonlight. His lifeless body sank to the river bed never to be found ever again.

Vampires and Humans, two different species that will always remain enemies not matter what. Vampires will always seek the fresh blood of humans to survive and quench their greedy thirst for blood, humans will always live in fear of the vampires just by knowing that mere fact. Hunters will hunt those monstrous beasts in human form and forever hate them in cold blood. Vampires continue to look down upon humans as nothing but a food source and of much lower standing of them. Levels d vampires continued to descend to level E's and Purebloods became stronger and stronger by the day. But even after all that one vampire/hunter had forgiven the vampire that murdered his family and took away his brother and that hunter was Zero. In the end Zero would have accepted who he is and what he is? and for what all for the sake of the people he loved the most.

Ever since that day the world was without it's next head of the Vampire Hunters Association, but the worst part of it was that War had broken out and many people continued to die, eventually the Hunters were almost wiped out. Those still alive hid themselves away forever and had completely lost the will to fight. What will happen in the future will the Hunters rise and fight or will they continue to cower in fear and let the vampires do what they want. But what can the mere handful of hopeless hunters in a time like this they were out numbered and all weapons had been destroyed or taken away

Why is the world so cruel?, will we ever be able to live peace?, Can we really be free and live happily? Theanwer to that no one knows, but the only thing we can do is keep on living we can do that much at least.

* * *

Answer this Question: Which side would you take the vampires or hunters?

Thank you for taking your time to read this and remember to answer the question if you decide to review!


End file.
